


Light Kisses

by SouthernCross



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernCross/pseuds/SouthernCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on her face was clear enough to read, little Miss was on the hunt and Jayne was her intended prey. Absently leaning in closer Zoe could only wonder what the merc had done to raise River's ire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and mean no harm. Reviews are appreciated and keep the muse fed.

Zoe had seen many a strange thing in the vast black of the verse, things that would make her young ones’ eyes light up with wonder and things that would turn Mal’s hair white.

‘This though, this takes the prize,’ she shook her head in wonder at what the small vid screen was revealing to her.

Inara had been the first to notice the decrease of sweets in the galley, small at first, but a thief was a thief.  If it was one of their passengers they would be charged, heavier than they probably wanted to pay and if it was one of the crew, there would be a whole lot of unhappiness.

A small camera had been easy enough to procure.  Zoe had only briefly hesitated before hiding it in the vents.  Surveillance was an uncomfortable thought, but they needed to know who was stealing before they stole something of real value.

So far the hours of recording had revealed little to next to nothing suspicious.  What it was revealing to her now though went far beyond a theft investigation.

Jayne was taking his turn cleaning the supper places, his whistling tune was bawdy and her memories of Wash singing along made her smile.

The smile faded when River had crept into the galley, her attention solely focused on the big merc as he washed plates and whistled seemingly unaware of her presence.  In the three years since Miranda they had all changed, none though more than River.  She still spoke in that abstract sing-song way of hers, but there was clarity to her eyes and movements that had demonstrated how much healing having revealed the secret had done.

The look on her face was clear enough to read, little Miss was on the hunt and Jayne was her intended prey.  Absently leaning in closer Zoe could only wonder what the merc had done to raise River’s ire.  Everyone, Captain included, had seen the peace between them and had thought it still holding between Jayne and the youngest Tam.

How had they missed this?

River moved quietly, the long legs and bare feet gave away nothing.  In seconds she was behind the bigger frame and Zoe braced herself for what she knew would be coming.

And then the attack came.

‘Jen mei NAI-shing duh FWO-tzoo,’ Zoe sat back in her chair hard her jaw hanging down, shock rippling through her.

Jayne had not in fact been unawares of his audience and before River could move _he_ made his, moving faster than Zoe thought possible.  Jayne twisted and caught River up in his arms pressing her against the sink before she could counter.

‘Gotcha,’ he laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.  River laughed, a full hearty noise, which Zoe rarely heard.

‘And what once untangled will the snare do with its prize,’ she asked running her hands up his arms.  Jayne mumbled something into her hair that Zoe could not hear, but the suggestion pleased River, ‘The girl likes.’

Hopping up onto the counter balancing dangerously on the edge of the sink, the light kisses quickly turned into heavy petting and the shedding of clothes, Zoe fumbled with the power button and turned the vid off.

Pacing the short length of the bunk she shared with her son, the two waits, Zoe impatiently the youngster indifferently, for Inara to finish her own viewing.  After watching the recording and summoning her thoughts she immediately called for reinforcements, not hearing any excuses the Companion gave.  ‘Get here now, you have to see this.’

‘Oh my,’ Inara, normally controlled couldn’t help but let the surprise leak into her voice.  When Zoe had called her for help and advice, she had had no idea what she was getting into.  ‘This is huge.’

Zoe stopped, turning, she nodded, ‘I know it’s just mind blowing really.  How, why, why Jayne?’

Inara frowned, Jayne had long since redeemed himself among the crew and was firmly entrenched in the family of Serenity but it was true that the pairing was odd.

Or was it?

‘They might have more in common than we think,’ ignoring Zoe’s stuttered protest she went with the idea.

‘There the combat, the stubbornness,’ Inara remarked.  Zoe considered and the idea took root.

‘And there’s the killin,’ so inappropriate but true Inara agreed.

‘The weapons, guns in particular,’ to everyone’s concern River had begun to name her weapons, several small hand guns and a various collection of weapons suited for her small frame and close combat preference.

‘Neither can cook wortha damn,’ Zoe smiled so maybe it wasn’t so strange that they were together.

‘So what should we do,’ Inara looked from her friend to the screen and back, Zoe only shrugged.

‘It’s their secret to share ‘sides I’ve no rush to tell the Cap’n,’ Inara shuddered and agreed whole-heartedly.

 


End file.
